


Not Sorry

by Celinarose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: A short rant/ramble-esque drabble.





	Not Sorry

_"I'm sorry."_

_**"You don't have to be."** _

The sentence slips out. She doesn't mean it. Not at all.

She is seething. She is hurt and mad and furious and stupid, she thinks. So fucking stupid. How could she have thought she might be good enough for someone?

But for once, she knows it is not her fault. Not all of it, anyway. No, a part of it is just sheer terrible luck. Not to mention terrible timing.

And she is mad. How dare he? How dare he choose now, of all times, when she is breaking apart in so many ways, to throw this at her, in his somewhat cheery manner? And how dare her traitor of a mouth mutter comforting sentences to him, through her anger?

* * *

It is easy to do what she does best, when all is dead and at least partly buried: fall back into old habits, knowing they will hurt her more than he ever could.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This makes little sense to anyone who is not me. It is meant as a 'fuck you' to two people who were supposedly close to me, so apologies if it is incoherent.


End file.
